Resurrection (Forgotten Realms)
Resurrection is a Forgotten Realms fantasy novel by Paul S. Kemp and R. A. Salvatore. It is the sixth book of the War of the Spider Queen hexology. Plot introduction Vying to be Lolth's chosen vessel, Quenthel Baenre and Danifae search for the spider Queen in the depths of her hellish domain. With a different agenda in mind, Halisstra Melarn comes to the Demonweb Pits with a sword she believes has the power to kill the Spider Queen herself-but only if she finds Lolth before she completes her mysterious resurrection. Plot summary Quenthel Baenre, Pharaun Mizzrym, Jeggred Baenre, and Danifae continue their journey in the Demonweb Pits without Valas Hune, who disappeared shortly before the story began. Halisstra Melarn, with her new faith in Eilistraee, the Dancing Goddess, journeys with Uluyara and Feliane to fulfill her destiny as the slayer of Lolth, the Spider Queen, Goddess of Chaos. As the journey continues, Both Quenthel's and Hallistra's groups are attacked by numerous beings along the way, soon coming into combat with each other. Quenthel's companions easily defeat Hallistra's, sacrificing the drow Uluyara to Lolth in the process. Danifae strikes Halisstra down in the battle and leaves, believing her former mistress to be dead. Hallistra awakens later, however, bitter and angry. In her rage over losing, and her rage at Eilistraee for allowing it to happen, she throttles Feliane's weak body and soon destroys the Crescent Blade. This turns her from Eilistraee's faith back to her faith in Lolth. Quenthel's group later runs into a mercenary demon army, hired by Vhaeraun, the Masked Lord, in order to thwart his mother's plans and cause Lolth to die. Quenthel summons an extremely powerful demon, and Danifae summons a monstrous horde of spiders, which attack the assembled demonic forces. Halisstra, who followed Danifae, now attacks her in revenge for their earlier battle. Before either priestess becomes victorious, Lolth's tabernacle, the Spider Queen's inner chamber, opens, beckoning all three of her priestesses forth. Pharaun, magically paralyzed from a fight with a demon mage, was left on the ground to die at the hands of a host of spiders. Danifae, Halisstra, and Quenthel enter Lolth's tabernacle and are confronted by Lolth, in the form of 8 giant black widow spiders. The eighth and largest spider grabs Danifae, sucks her empty, and is then slaughtered by the other seven spiders. Danifae is in fact the Yor'thae, or Chosen of Lolth. From the gore rises a new form, essentially a giant black widow body with Danifae's torso. The Spider Queen instructs Quenthel to return to her position as Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, and punishes Halisstra for her heresy. Halisstra, now the 'battle-captive', is transformed into the Lady Penitent, reborn to eternally hunt and kill worshipers of Lolth's daughter, son, and former consort. Before returning to Menzoberranzan, Quenthel sacrifices Jeggred to the resurrected Lolth as a gift, and as punishment for opposing Quenthel earlier. Characters in "Resurrection" *'Quenthel Baenre', priestess of Lolth, Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, member of House Baenre. *'Pharaun Mizzrym', Master of Sorcere, member of House Mizzrym. *'Jeggred Baenre', draegloth son of Triel Baenre. *'Danifae', priestess of Lolth and former battle-captive to Hallistra Melarn. *'Halisstra Melarn', priestess of Lolth and former citizen of Ched Nasad. *'Gromph Baenre', Archmage of Menzoberranzan, member of House Baenre. *'Vhaeraun', the Masked Lord, drow god of thieves, son of Lolth and Corellon. *'Lolth', the Spider Queen, goddess of most of the drow race. Release details *2006, United States, Wizards of the Coast, , Pub date 7 February 2006, Mass Market Paperback *2005, United States, Wizards of the Coast, , Pub date 1 April 2005, Hardcover Reception Per a review for the book: "The sixth and final fantasy in the delightful War of the Spider Queen series is a strong conclusion that will please fans of dark tales with the Queen and the drow taking center stage. Especially enjoying the tale will be the myriad of readers who devour the works of R. A. Salvatore, as this and the predecessors (see Byers' Dissolution, Reid's Insurrection, Baker's Condemnation, Smedman's Extinction, and Athans' Annihilation) pay homage to the great fantasist. Though better to read the previous novels first but in spite of connectivity gaps, Paul S. Kemp provides a strong finishing touch."http://bookreview.com/$spindb.query.listreview2.booknew.14841 References Category:2005 American novels Category:Fantasy novels Category:Novels by R. A. Salvatore Category:War of the Spider Queen novels